Silent Eyes
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: Up for adoption Or just read my new one known as 'Phoenix Rising'. Thanks to all the reviewers!


****

**Summary: _Please read_. AU, but follows the books. Does that make sense? In the books, it says that Harry got in trouble with the school on a number of occasions, because of accidental magic. They thought him a trouble maker and sent him to go see the schools new 'Counselor', Katrina Pheonex. As Kat helps heal Harry, and open him up, Harry also helps her grow and mature. Together they create an unbreakable bond. However, Kat has to leave due to 'circumstances byeond her control'. Two years later Harry starts Hogwarts, exactly as the books say. **

**However, as Hagrid reveals the truths about Harry's parent's deaths, he also says something that Harry takes seriously. Voldemort might be alive. Breaking all contact with Kat, and never talking about her even to Ron or Hermione, Harry tries to keep save the first person who was like a parent to him. **

**But Kat won't be pushed to the side. In the summer before Harry's first year, she appears again. And this time, she won't leave.**

Chapter One

If there was one thing that Katrina Pheonex hated above all else, it was flying. She spent the entire flight with her head in the tiolets, emptying her stomach of the crappy air line food. She remembered the first time she had made the flight from Canada to England. She had waited eagerly in the long lines, clutching her ticket in naive anticipation. An anticipation that had lasted until the first wave of naseua had rolled over her.

Kat tried to make it back to her seat as the plane announced it's descent from the skies. As she sat in her seat, she said a small prayer to whatever diety had allowed the plane to not crash in the blue waters that had seemed to go on for months. Getting out all her needed information, she pushed her sweaty brown hair out of her eyes.

At thirty-three years of age, she had only been on a plane three times in all. Her deep green eyes, short styled brown hair and petite frame always made people think that she was younger than she really was. Until she was thirty, whenever she got beer or coolers, they would always ask for ID, and even then they seemed to be doubtful. And though it was very annoying, it did help in her proffesion.

As a child psychologist, looking younger sometimes helped the youth open up to her, because she wasn't 'some adult' but one of them. Infact, her job was the reason she had come trapsing back to England, or rather, part of the reason.

The plane jerked as it landed and Kat felt her stomach leap into her throat. Swallowing, she barely managed not being sick on the man in the suit sitting infront of her.She quickly got off the plane and made a bee-line for the public washrooms. Five minutes later she exted the washroom looking like she had never been ill. It was one thing that she had inhereted from her father, and was forever grateful. As she quickly straightened her white blouse and jeans, she went to grab her bags. Bags which weren't there.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" She asked trying to be patient. It was, after all, not this nice womans fault. No, it was the fault of the incompetent air-line employees over at the Toronto airport, who couldn't tell the difference between Japan and England.

"I'm terribly sorry mum, but we will have your luggage, at the earliest, monday morn'" the lady said kindly. Kat peered down at the name tag.

"Er, right, Sally. What do you suppose I wear from today, friday, to monday? That's ... One, two," Kat counted on her fingers," three. THREE DAYS!"She said waving her three fingers around in the air. "What? Should I just go au natural?" She qeueried. It was not easy to keep ones temper at the best of times, but after hours spent on a plane puking ones guts out, it was near immpossible.

Sally seemed to be taking aback. Kat sighed, "Monday's fine." She said and left the airport ten minutes later, still angry at the wright brothers and their 'inventions'.

The sky seemed unaturally blue, and the grass was died on the lawns of and surrounding the airport. It was a quick walk to the car-rental shop she had arranged to rent a car from. It was a twenty minute walk at a brisk pace, but the hot sun beating down on Kat ruthlessly seemed to make time move slowly. By the time she entered the parking lot of the cardealership she was red-faced and sweating profusely. Wishing she had listened to the weather station before she had left, she let out a sigh of relief as she entered the airconditioned inside of the building. Her relief didn't last long.

"What do you mean I never had a pre-rented car?" She asked, green eyes shooting flames.

"I'm sorry mum but our last car was rented just five minutes before you came in." The young pimply man squeeked, intimidated by the fuming lady leaning over the counter, as though she wanted to reach out and strangle him. "B-but I could phone up a taxi?" He suggested nervously.

"Thank. you." Kat said in short breaths. As she went and sat waiting for the cab to come, her mind wandered to the reason of her coming halfway around the world. She guessed it started when she had been twenty-five. It had been her first year out of University and she had always wanted to live in England, in a catsle with history all around her. Instead she had found a poor paying job as a school counsellor, and the smallest appartment in the world on the end of Privet Drive. And she had met him...

Harry James Potter. The son she never had. Could never have. With a small sigh, she thought back to how he looked the first time they had sent him down to her office. The small child with an unruly mop of black hair and shocking green eyes, that seemed to know too much, resigned to a life of misery and loneliness. Something no child should be assigned to. He had been so quiet and shy, sitting on her chairs that seemed to make him seem even smaller. He was her first ever patient, and her favorite.

In her mind she could see him laughing as they played soccer in the field. When they talked about his parents and he had just stared out the window, looking ... wise. She remembered when he got angry and threw one of her framed pictures against the wall. She remembered how he looked when she woke up in the hospital after ... She shook herself, she hated thinking about it. But that was why she was here, ever since then ... wierd ... things had been starting to happen. And the dreams ...

The taxi pulled up outside and Kat dashed out of the cardealership after a final 'evil eye' at the jerk behind the counter. "Where you headed?" He asked in a thick accent of some kind. After half a second to work out what the man had said, she replied politely, "Number four Privet Drive please."

On the way past a park, Kat looked out at the swings. A teenage boy sat on them.Ever since she was a little girl, she had always loved the swings. It was where she and Harry used to talk. Remembering the last letter he had sent to her four years ago, a shiver went down her spine. She had done what he had wanted, until now. It had read,

_Dear Kat,_

_I know that you won't understand, and I really can't explain. I'm heading off to this boarding school, where my parents used to go. And I found some stuff out about their deaths. I can't say what or how, but I need to be careful. Whatever you do DON'T write or speak or talk to me or about me. This is for your own safety. Please, I don't want you to be hurt or put in danger because of me. _

_Love always,_

_Harry_

_PS. I'll write and say when it is safe to write and talk about me again. Maybe you can visit then. _

But he hadn't written. And the dreams had started. Now, she had come to find him. If he was in danger she would kick whose ever ass needed to be kicked. Just as the cab went to turn away from the park, Kat realized who the boy on the swings was. "STOP THE CAB!" She yelled as she opened the door, even though the car was still moving.Stumbling out the door, she threw a handful of money at the cabdriver, and muttered, "keep the change."

Running across the road, she jumped the low fence and walked up behind the teenager. He seemed to be deep in thought, not hearing her approach. "Harry?"

**AN: Okay, I can either go two ways. I can do a part one/part two story, in which case part one will be about before Harry was a wizard, and part two will continue from this point. OR I can do it from here on in, with flashbacks. Whichever ones sound better, please RR and say.**

**Ella**


End file.
